As the Shadow
by DarkShadow96
Summary: Los días en el ARK pasan como los minutos en el reloj, y a los ojos de María todo es la misma rutina, y aun así las comisuras de su labio se levanta a cada despertar y la esperanza nunca muere... Pero ese momento no fue como otros, ese momento sus ojos cielo estaban llenos de agua y no perdía la de el carmín; y fue en ese momento que lo supo- Yo quiero hacerte feliz...


Abro los ojos y como siempre al despertar me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo. Anoche no pude pegar ni un solo ojos dando vueltas en la enorme cama. Me levanto y desperezo, miro hacia la ventana y otra vez me quiero dar contra la pared al ver el oscuro, enorme y estrellado espacio. Claro, aquí nunca sé si es de día o de noche. Sonrió. Aunque alguna vez me gustaría sentir el sol nuevamente en mi piel, también me encanta contemplar las hermosas estrellas, y eso es lo que amo de despertar siempre, a pesar de mi dolor.

A regañadientes despego mi vista de ese hermoso espectáculo para comenzar a vestirme. Aunque no quiero hacerlo, pero si no lo hago el vendrá por mi otra vez, y no quiero preocuparlo.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Camino por los espacios enormes y solitarios del ARK. Me he puesto mi sencillo vestido blanco con azul y en mis manos cargos unos libros que leeré cuando llegue con él. Me encanta leer, a veces me gusta imaginar cuando leo, que yo soy la protagonista y que vivo esas maravillosas aventuras. Ahogo una risa pero sonrió sin querer evitarlo y dejo mi mente volar. Mmm me pregunto ¿en la tierra también abran esas aventuras?

Mientras sigo caminando por los pasillos del ARK con la mente a mil, veo a unos metros una puerta con un letrero con letras rojas que dice "Laboratory". Abro la puerta a la mitad y asomo la cabeza, viendo a mi abuelo Gerald Robotnik de espaldas con una bata blanca y frente del una camillas con alguien acostado en esta. Entro sin hacer ruido y me siento en una silla a espaldas de mi abuelo.

\- Buenos días María querida- Lo oigo decir.

\- Buenos días abuelo.

Respondo con una sonrisa. No me sorprende que el haya sabido que estoy aquí, el siempre sabe aunque entre sin hacer el menor ruido.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Si- Miento.

El voltea su cabeza y sé que me mira a través de sus gafas oscuras tratando de adivinar cómo me siento o si le miento. Yo le sonrió y cierro mis ojos, manteniendo mi mascara de "¡no te preocupes, que estoy mejor que nunca!" y contengo la respiración en espera de que diga algo más. No lo veo, pero sé que Asiente sin decir nada, al igual que su preocupación hacia mí, lo sé, aun sin ver sus ojos. Y sin decir nada mas abro mi libro y me pongo a leer tranquilamente y de tanto en tanto observo lo que mi abuelo le hace al que está en la camilla. La misma rutina…

\- Bien Shadow ya estás listo. Por ahora hemos terminado tu revisión.

Shadow, un erizo negro con franjas rojas, la creación de mi abuelo y según el "el arma suprema". Mi abuelo lo creo con el fin de ayudar a los demás, o eso es lo que él me dijo cuando me lo presento. Por el rabillo del ojo miro al erizo negro que no me mira; cada parte del y el cómo es las grabo en mi mente mientras sigo dibujándolo en las hojas blancas de la parte de atrás del libro. Nunca voy a negar que cuando lo vi me emocione. Estuve ahí cuando lo crearon, pero cuando mi abuelo me lo presento no me importo nada mas, solo sabía, que ese día, tenía un amigo. Sonrió al recodarlo.

\- Gracias doctor.

Le oigo decir, con su voz grave y carente de emociones.

-¿Ya han terminado?- Pregunto, no ocultando mis ansias.

\- Si querida. Ya pueden irse.

-¡Genial! ven Shadow- Digo impaciente parándome de mi asiento y cogiéndolo de una mano lo arrastro conmigo como siempre hago cuando mi abuelo termina de revisarlo. El ya no se niega y me deja guiarle.

Corremos por los pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar que me conozco de memoria. Al llegar lo suelto, y sentándome en el suelo lo invito a sentarse conmigo. Él lo hace sin protestar.

Pasamos un rato ahí, sentados, callados, mirando hacia fuera del enorme cristal que deja ver una hermosa vista del espacio estrellado. Amo las estrellas, son grandes y brillantes y están lejos muy, muy, muy lejos… como yo.

\- Es hermoso- Digo.

\- Si. Lo es- Responde el, indiferente como siempre.

No me sorprende su actitud, después de todo, el siempre es así, pero no me importa. Me encanta el solo sentir que él está aquí conmigo, me relaja…

-¿Por qué siempre hacernos esto?- Dice Shadow cortando mis pensamientos y dejándome sorprendida. Parpadeo varias veces pero después sonrió.

\- Porque es relajante.

-¿Pero porque siempre aquí? siempre que el doctor termia de revisarme me traes aquí. ¿Por qué?

Mmm al parecer hoy a Shadow le ha picado el insecto de la curiosidad. Yo sonrió nuevamente sin despegar la mirada de la hermosa escena que siempre contemplo y que nunca me canso. Me paro, dirigiéndome hacia el cristal y lo toco sintiendo lo frio de este. Y en cuestión de minutos los siento a mi lado.

-¿Ves ese puntito que esta allá?- Le señalo con el dedo un puntito a lo lejos en verde y azul. El asiente- Es la tierra, y algún día, yo volveré a ir allá. Podre volver a sentir los calurosos rayos del sol, el viento en mi piel, podre oler las flores, correr por los campos… y…y… y sentirme viva…

-… María- Lo volteo a ver y en su mirada por primera vez no veo desinterés, veo pena, culpa y tristeza; y sé que todo eso es por mí… no- María…

-¿Sabes porque siempre vengo aquí- Lo interrumpo y sin esperar a que conteste digo:- Porque esto a mi me hace sentir bien. Me gusta ver todo esto; me gusta ver los planetas y las estrellas y sobre todo, me gusta tenerte aquí…- paro un momento para ver su mirada de confusión, y prosigo- Me haces sentir feliz…

\- Yo quiero hacerte feliz.

Le miro sin pestañea. ¡Me ha dejado impactada! De un momento a otro su mirada paso de ser confusa a ser firme. Eso quiere decir que lo que me dice es muy cierto. Es la primera vez que Shadow me dice algo como eso… y eso me hace sentir tan feliz. Porque sabiendo eso, se que le importo. Siento otra vez esas inconfundibles mariposas en el estomago y Sonrió, sonrió de verdad; grande y radiante. Me volteo por completo quedando de frente a él, y mirándolo a los ojos digo con toda seguridad y sinceridad:

\- Shadow, tú ya me haces feliz.

\- No de la manera que tu quieres- Murmura.

Oh, no puedo creerlo. Miro su cara; tan serena e indiferente, pero su mirada es otra cosa. Su mirada parece ser un mar de emociones que se transforma en tormenta y por un momento, parece tan perdido. Se me ablanda el corazón, me siento feliz pero a la vez triste. No quiero que Shadow piense cosas que no son ciertas, no, no, ¡NO! Siento ganas de llorar pero me contengo.

Me acerco a él y como soy un poco más alta me arrodillo y sin decir nada lo abrazo, lo abrazo tan fuerte como si tuviera miedo de que mi acción lo moleste. Solo quiero que no piense en eso, solo eso…

\- Shadow no me importa lo que digas. Tu ya me haces muy feliz, tú me das toda la felicidad que necesito lo demás me sobra. Eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho.

-…María…- Como imaginaba, su tono de voz es sorprendido. Le sorprende que yo esté haciendo eso. Pienso en su cara de asombro y me da ganas de reírme pero me controlo.

\- Si tu estas a mi lado yo siempre seré feliz- Susurro por ultimo y lo abrazo más fuerte como si temiera que mis palabras me traicionen, y me acurruco en su peludo y suave pecho. Minutos después siento sus brazos rodearme y apretarme más.

\- Te prometo que te hare feliz.

\- Tú ya lo haces, y algún día aras felices a los demás.

Lloro, lloro sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué me siento tan triste… pero a la vez feliz? ¿Oh, Shadow algún día entenderás lo importante que eres? Sé que aras felices a todos. Tu ya lo haces por mi ¡soy más que feliz! Sonrió nuevamente, imposible no hacerlo. El es la causa de mis sonrisas. Por el olvido el dolor. Por el no me importa lo que pase después y disfruto el ahora. El es la causa de que disfrute despertar siempre. Por el soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y arriesgarlo todo. ¿No lo vez Shadow? ¡Me haces feliz y sin intentarlo! Grito dentro de mí. Y sé que aria cualquier cosa porque te quiero. ¡Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto!

Eres mi felicidad…

Eres mi fuerza…

…Eres mi sombra.


End file.
